1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor, and more particularly, to a capacitor and a method for manufacturing the same. In one embodiment, the invention provides a branched or multi-fingered capacitor with a large capacitance and a super-slim structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Personal digital assistants, notebook computers, cellular telephones, and other lightweight or portable electronic devices use a rechargeable battery such as a lithium-ion chemical battery, which may be substituted with a high-capacity capacitor as a power source to avoid the dangers inherent to batteries that use chemical electrolysis. The overall packaging of such portable devices should be as thin as possible, limiting the space for the power pack, and capacitors for such devices and/or power packs should have the thinnest possible structure. The industry has termed such structures as “super-slim” structures.
Meanwhile, the capacitance of a capacitor may be increased by increasing the effective surface area of the electrodes, for example, through the use of a multi-layer structure including an opposing pair of electrodes, each comprising an electrically connected set of interlocking fins having a dielectric layer interposed therebetween. By increasing the number of fins, each of which constitutes a layer of electrode material, the resulting capacitance can be increased accordingly. Multi-layer capacitors, however, necessitate a greater thickness of a capacitor's overall size, which runs counter to the aim of the super-slim structure of a capacitor for application in narrow spaces.
In using a capacitor as described above in a portable electronic device, a high capacitance enables longer operation between charging cycles. Thus, a need is felt for capacitors having higher capacitance, while still providing the above-described super-slim structure. Furthermore, a desirable capacitor also should enable a high-voltage operation of the portable electronic device.